


What The Hell Am I Doing ?:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Untold Story Of 6x03: Catherine & Steve's Chance: [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Break Up, Coming To Senses, Consensual, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s06e03 Ua 'O'Oloku Ke Anu I Na Mauna (The Chilling Storm Is on the Mountains), Established Relationship, F/M, Forgive Me, Forgiveness, Future, General, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Luggage, Making Out, Making Up, Mild Sexual Content, Mistakes, Promises, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Realizing/Realize, Reuniting, Romance, Sacrifice, Second Chances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-12-07 16:39:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11627589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Catherine was in the limo, & she realized what a mistake that she'll make, If she leaves Steve, What happens between the couple?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!**Author's Note: This starts my series, Enjoy with my compliments!!!*





	What The Hell Am I Doing ?:

*Summary: Catherine was in the limo, & she realized what a mistake that she'll make, If she leaves Steve, What happens between the couple?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This starts my series, Enjoy with my compliments!!!*

 

Lieutenant Catherine Rollins couldn't believe that she made a hasty decision so fast, as she was riding in the limo to the airport, She was scared of a committed relationship with her lover, Commander Steve McGarrett, Instead of staying & fighting for what she really wants, she took the easy way out, & abandoned the Five-O Commander, like everyone else in his past, She gasped, & came to her senses, before it was too late.

 

She exclaimed, "Stop the car !", & she grabbed whatever she brought with her, & waited for the car to stop, she got out & ran all the way back to Steve's at fast speed, She is reclaiming her sailor, & lover. The Naval Beauty knew she has a great life here, & she is gonna prove it to Steve, that she wants to be here. As she was getting closer to her desired destination, She screamed out, "STEVE !!!!!", & didn't stop, til she got to where she wanted to be.

 

The Broken Hearted Five-O Commander shot his head up, as he heard his name being called, & shouted back, "CATH !!!!", & he ran halfway to meet her, They shared a breathless, & passionate kiss, as she dropped her bags, & when the need for air came, The Couple looked at each other with such love, & she said, "I am so sorry, Steve, I didn't know what I was doing, & It took me half way down the street & around the block to realize, "What the hell am I doing ?", So I ran all the way back here to tell you this", He waited for her to say it.

 

"I am so in love with you, We can take this slow or fast, Whatever you want, Cause you mean the world to me, Not some stupid job, I _am_ here cause I want to be, You **_are_** it for me, Now  & Forever, Steve McGarrett, Just trust in us, & in me, I think we can have a bright future together", Catherine said with an emotional smile. Steve had tears in his eyes, & she wiped the way with her fingertips, "I am so glad, Cause you are it for me too, Cath, Always Have, & Always Will". They shared an earth shattering kiss, & Steve said with a smirk to her, as he took her hand into his, & she gathered her bags with the other.

 

"Let's take this celebration back inside, Shall we ?", Catherine said, as she said cooing seductively, "Best idea that you ever had, **_Sailor_** ", & they walked back into their home, so they can have some private time, before they meet with the team. "I love you so much, Steve", Catherine said, once more, cause she couldn't get enough of saying it to him, His smile outshined the sun, & he kissed her softly, "I love you too", & he closed the door, so they can start on reuniting each other with their bodies, & have a little fun in the process.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
